lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
L'assenza e il vuoto
è il primo episodio della Quinta stagione di Lost, l'ottantasettesimo dell’intera serie. I sopravvissuti rimasti sull’Isola iniziano a sentire gli effetti causati dallo spostamento dell’isola. Jack e Ben cominciano la loro missione per riunire gli Oceanic 6 e tornare sull’isola con il corpo di Locke nel tentativo di salvare i loro amici. Trama Sull'Isola 1977 :15]] Una sveglia comincia a suonare alle 8.15 di mattina. Un bambino si mette a piangere ed una donna che sveglia dolcemente suo marito dicendogli che è il suo turno di accudire il bambino. L'uomo bacia la moglie, si alza, mette un disco sul giradischi, va a cullare ed allatta il piccolo bambino, si fa la doccia, si rade e si veste di tutto punto: ad un tratto il giradischi si inceppa e la puntina comincia a ripetere continuamente lo stesso punto della canzone. L'uomo solleva la puntina dal giradischi e si avvia verso il proprio lavoro. ♪ sta filmando un video di orientamento per la Stazione Freccia]] L’uomo si dirige verso una della case nel Villaggio degli Altri, di mattina presto, ed entra in un edificio allestito con cineprese e con un fondale finto: tutto è pronto per una ripresa filmata che sembra star per cominciare. Un ragazzo porge all'uomo un copione, ma l'uomo lo rifiuta categoricamente: innervosito si siede su di una poltrona. L'uomo è il dottor Pierre Chang e si appresta a registrare il video di orientamento della Stazione Freccia. La ripresa inizia e l’uomo, presentandosi con il nome di Dr. Marvin Candle comincia ad illustrare che la funzione della Stazione Freccia è quella di sviluppare difese e raccogliere informazioni sugli abitanti indigeni ed ostili dell'Isola: improvvisamente, un operaio vestito con una tuta della DHARMA entra nella stanza ed avverte il dottor Chang che c'è un problema alla Stazione Orchidea. .]] Una volta arrivati al possente edificio ancora in costruzione a bordo di un Furgoncino Dharma, il dottore e l'operaio scendono con l'ascensore verso il cuore della stazione. Pierre Chang indossa un caschetto da lavoro e si incammina in un lungo corridoio illuminato da scintille: i lavori di costruzione della stazione sembrano essere in pieno svolgimento. Un altro operaio si avvicina al dottor Chang e gli spiega che, mentre stavano perforando una parete, la trivella si è fusa e l’operaio che la azionava ha cominciato a dare segni di forte malessere. Chang osserva il muro di roccia e l'operaio a terra privo di sensi: l’uomo perde sangue dal naso. L'operaio che ha accolto Chang nel sotterraneo gli consegna una radiografia della roccia e gli dice che 20 metri dietro la parete sembra esserci una camera con all'interno una sorta di argano a forma di ruota. L'operaio propone di piazzare delle cariche di dinamite vicino alla parete e di far saltare in aria il muro: Chang però lo ammonisce dicendogli che stanno costruendo una stazione lì proprio perché dietro quel muro c'è una fonte di energia illimitata che potrebbe permettere loro di compiere manipolazioni dello spazio tempo. L'operaio scherza sull’affermazione di Chang chiedendo se loro potranno tornare indietro nel tempo per uccidere Hitler. Chang, per nulla divertito, afferma che ci sono delle regole che non possono essere infrante e che non è opportuno continuare a trivellare: se quella fonte di energia venisse liberata sarebbe infatti un vero disastro. Poi l’uomo si volta e si allontana. Mentre torna verso l’ascensore Chang urta un altro operaio con la testa abbassata: l’uomo chiede scusa e continua per la sua strada. Quando l’operaio alza la testa rivela di essere Daniel Faraday: l’uomo prosegue il suo cammino diretto alla parete di roccia portando una bombola in spalla. L'operaio della Dharma che aveva accolto Chang si rivolge a Daniel e gli chiede se secondo lui Chang sia sano di mente: gli ha infatti appena parlato di viaggi nel tempo. Daniel sorride lievemente all'affermazione ed osserva spaventato i buchi della trivella fusa sulla parete di roccia. Tra il 2001 ed il 2002 si separa da Richard e dagli Altri.]] Quando il bagliore accecante svanisce Locke si trova in mezzo ad un temporale, nella stessa cava di roccia dove un attimo prima si trovava con Richard e gli Altri. Quando l’uomo si guarda intorno, però, scopre di essere misteriosamente solo: intorno a lui non c'è altro che giungla. Sul gommone, intanto, Neil chiede insistentemente a Daniel cosa diavolo sia successo dopo quella luce accecante, ma l’uomo vedendo l'Isola di fronte a loro, osserva semplicemente che probabilmente loro erano all'interno del raggio di portata del meccanismo che ha spostato l’Isola. ipotizza che il campo dei sopravvissuti non è stato ancora costruito.]] Sull’Isola, intanto, Sawyer e Juliet, sbigottiti, cercano di capire cosa sia successo: Sawyer osserva che la nave che un attimo primo stava fumando all’orizzonte è ora svanita nel nulla e la colonna di fumo è scomparsa. Bernard sbuca dalla giungla cercando a gran voce Rose: la donna appare da un altro lato della spiaggia ed abbraccia il marito dicendo che si trovava in prossimità della chiesa di Eko quando il cielo è diventato improvvisamente bianco. ♪ Sawyer tranquillizza i due dicendo che è tempo che tornino al campo ma Bernard, spaventato, gli spiega che il loro campo è svanito nel nulla e non è rimasto più niente se non loro. Mentre i sopravvissuti si aggirano per il campo in cerca delle loro cose Daniel arriva sulla spiaggia e riabbraccia Charlotte e Miles. Di fronte alle domande di Sawyer Daniel ammette di sapere cosa è successo e chiede a ai compagni se esista lì vicino un punto di riferimento costruito dall'uomo. Juliet afferma che la Stazione Cigno si trova a poca distanza da lì: Daniel dice che quello sarebbe un ottimo punto di riferimento ed afferma che devono raggiungerlo il prima possibile. Quando Sawyer gli chiede che fine abbia fatto il loro campo Daniel ribatte che il loro campo non è ancora stato costruito. cerca di spiegare i salti nel tempo dell'Isola.]] Camminando nella giungla a piedi scalzi Sawyer confessa a Juliet di essersi lanciato dall'elicottero per permettere a Kate di tornare a casa a bordo della nave, ma ora tutto ciò non ha più molta importanza dato che la nave è scomparsa. Sawyer cerca di scoprire cosa sia successo all’Isola e chiede a Daniel di spiegargli. Daniel ribatte che devono muoversi velocemente e che quello che è successo sarebbe difficile da spiegare anche se i suoi ascoltatori fossero fisici esperti in particelle subatomiche. Sawyer, innervosito, schiaffeggia Daniel e pretende spiegazioni. Daniel gli spiega che Ben nella Stazione Orchidea è riuscito a “sganciare” tutti loro dal usuale continuum temporale e quindi ora tutti loro stanno viaggiando nel tempo. Di fronte allo stupore dei suoi compagni Daniel chiede loro se tutti i sopravvissuti presenti sull’Isola siano ora lì con loro. A quella domanda lo sguardo di Sawyer si fa più severo: l’uomo fa notare come Locke non si trovi con loro. trova Locke ferito dopo la caduta]] Nel frattempo Locke sta scalando una collina per avere, dalla cima, una visione più vasta dell'Isola. Arrivato in un prato illuminato dal sole al tramonto l’uomo scorge in lontananza un piccolo aereoplano in avaria che si avvicina: qualche secondo dopo l’aereo passa rombando appena sopra la sua testa e si schianta nella giungla a qualche chilometro di distanza. John, incredulo, nota qualcosa a terra che è appena caduto dall’aereo: quando si china per raccoglierlo Locke scopre che si tratta di una delle statuette della Vergine Maria e capisce che quell’aereo altro non era che il Beechcraft. Locke raggiunge rapidamente il luogo dove il Beechcraft si è schiantato ed arriva alla radura sopra la Stazione Perla: alzando lo sguardo l’uomo osserva l’aereo, con ancora le eliche che girano, che è rimasto impigliato sui rami dell’albero sopra la radura. Locke decide allora di arrampicarsi sulle radici dell’albero per vedere se qualcuno dell’equipaggio dell’aereo è sopravvissuto all’impatto. Durante la sua scalata, però, un colpo di fucile lo raggiunge alla gamba: John molla la presa a causa del dolore e cade a terra. Immediatamente un uomo sbuca dai cespugli puntando un fucile contro John: si tratta di Ethan. Ethan, credendo che John sia uno dei passeggeri dell’aereo, lo tiene sotto mira e gli chiede se sia l’unico sopravvissuto. John, terrorizzato, afferma di non essere arrivato con l’aereo e dice all’uomo di sapere che il suo nome è Ethan. L’uomo, incapace di comprendere, lo guarda stupito. John aggiunge che Benjamin Linus lo ha nominato loro leader. Ethan, allibito, afferma di non aver mai sentito una sciocchezza del genere e si appresta a sparargli. Un attimo prima di sparare, però una luce invade l’isola e John scompare. 2008 trovano la stazione del Cigno distrutta.]] Anche il resto dei sopravvissuti ha appena assistito ad un nuovo salto temporale e Sawyer, spazientito, chiede a Daniel in quale momento del tempo si trovino. Daniel risponde che si trovano o nel passato oppure nel futuro. Mentre il gruppo si rimette in cammino per raggiungere il bunker Charlotte chiede a Miles se Widmore li stia ancora cercando. Miles ribatte che Widmore ha impiegato 20 anni prima di riuscire a trovare l’Isola per la prima volta e quindi crede che loro per il momento siano al sicuro. In quel momento Juliet avverte il gruppo che sono arrivati alla loro meta: i sopravvissuti si radunano intorno all’enorme cratere formatosi dopo l’implosione della stazione Cigno. Daniel deduce quindi che, da un punto di vista temporale, loro si trovano logicamente in un momento successivo a quando il Volo 815 è precipitato sull’Isola. Sawyer propone di raggiungere di nuovo la spiaggia nella speranza che loro sia tornati in un qualche momento prima che l’elicottero lasci l’isola e che quindi loro riescano ad avvertire i loro compagni di non partire. Daniel però blocca Sawyer e gli ricorda che il tempo è come una strada: si può percorrere quella strada avanti e indietro ma è impossibile creare una deviazione: in quel caso, infatti, si fallirà sempre perché qualsiasi cosa è successa ormai è successa. Sawyer è insospettito: l’uomo domanda a Daniel come lui sia in possesso di tutte queste informazioni. Daniel spiega di aver dedicato tutta la sua vita allo studio dello spazio-tempo ed alla ricerca sugli esperimenti che il Progetto Dharma faceva e ribatte che non è possibile che uno di loro possa interrompere i salti temporali che stanno vivendo. Quando Sawyer chiede se esista qualcun altro in grado di farlo Daniel resta in silenzio. spiega a Locke sul suo prossimo incontro con sé stesso.]] La giungla appare buia e silenziosa mentre John, stupito, riapre gli occhi e si ritrova da solo di notte, accanto al relitto carbonizzato del Beechcraft. L’uomo giace, disteso e ferito dal colpo di fucile, al centro della radura: faticosamente si alza per raggiungere l’interno dell’aereo e prende una cinghia da legarsi attorno la ferita alla gamba, bloccando così l’emorragia. Improvvisamente il bagliore del fuoco di una fiaccola illumina l’area circostante spaventando John a morte: l’uomo con cautela tira fuori dal fodero il suo coltello. La figura misteriosa si avvicina sempre più: d’un tratto John riconosce Richard Alpert che, munito di un kit medico, gli si avvicina per prestargli soccorso. Richard spiega a Johan che è arrivato fin lì per estrarre il proiettile dalla sua gamba e che è stato John stesso a dirgli di andare a salvarlo. Locke, spaventato e meravigliato, nega di avergli mai detto una cosa del genere. Richard specifica allora che glielo dirà e che il tempo in questo caso è un concetto del tutto relativo. Una volta estratto il proiettile, Richard dice a John che dovrà fare un po’ di cose dopo essersi nuovamente spostato nel tempo. Richard spiega a John dice che la prossima volta che loro due si incontreranno lui non lo riconoscerà: John dovrà allora consegnargli la bussola che ora lui gli darà. Richard consegna infatti a John la sua bussola. Quando il flebile rumore che accompagna gli spostamenti nel tempo comincia nuovamente a farsi sentire, Richard dice a John che l’unico modo che lui ha per salvare l’Isola è quello di riportare lì tutte le persone che l’hanno lasciata: per farlo lui dovrà morire. John, sempre più sorpreso, non riesce a capire: mentre la fortissima luce lo abbaglia sempre John non può fare altro che chiudere gli occhi. Nel frattempo, vicino al cratere del bunker, Miles chiede a Juliet cosa ci fosse al posto di quel cratere prima che tutto saltasse in aria: Juliet risponde che un uomo di nome Desmond viveva all’interno del bunker e premeva un pulsante ogni 108 minuti con la convinzione di salvare il mondo. Miles rimane sorpreso. Un attimo dopo il rumore che accompagna gli spostamenti temporali comincia a farsi sentire e poco dopo il cielo si illumina di una luce abbacinante mentre il mondo attorno sparisce un’altra volta. In un momento imprecisato fra il 2001 ed il 2002 Locke si ritrova immobile, ferito, preoccupato e spaventato: è appoggiato ad una roccia e tiene in mano la bussola che gli ha consegnato Richard. Sopra la sua testa il Beechcraft è appeso fra i rami dell’albero. Nel frattempo Sawyer, Juliet, Miles, Charlotte e Daniel si ritrovano accanto a quello che fino a pochi attimi prima era un cratere: ora al suo posto c’è un terreno incolto. Juliet cerca fra l’erba e trova il boccaporto sigillato della botola, ancora sepolto fra le sterpaglie e la terra. Sawyer si avvia allora infastidito verso l’entrata posteriore del bunker, deciso a farsi aprire da Desmond ed a farsi consegnare delle provviste e dei vestiti. Daniel cerca di dissuaderlo e di convincerlo che è tutto inutile, che se Desmond non si ricordava di lui significa che loro non si sono mai incontrati prima che loro aprissero il bunker e, di conseguenza, che ora loro non possono incontrarsi. Sawyer non ascolta le parole del fisico e comincia a battere con insistenza sulla porta del Cigno gridando a gran voce. Non ottenendo risposta, però, si arrabbia seriamente e prende Daniel per il collo della camicia dicendogli che tutte le persone a cui voleva bene sono appena saltate in aria a bordo della sua nave e che lui sa che non può cambiarlo. Juliet si avvicina tranquillamente a Sawyer e gli dice che è meglio che tornino tutti alla spiaggia perché è stata una giornata faticosa. James ascolta il consiglio della donna e silenziosamente si avvia nella giungla assieme agli altri. Daniel e Charlotte restano da soli e lui nota con terrore che la ragazza perde sangue dal naso. La ragazza gli propone di tornare alla spiaggia ma Daniel le dice di aver dimenticato lo zaino accanto alla botola e le dice di cominciare ad incamminarsi che lui la raggiungerà a breve. Charlotte ubbidisce. incontra Daniel fuori dalla Stazione Cigno]] Appena rimane solo Daniel raggiunge il suo zaino e consulta il suo diario: sfogliandolo trova una cosa che attira la sua attenzione. L’uomo fa allora ritorno all’entrata secondaria della stazione e bussa alla porta pregando il cielo che quello che sta per fare funzioni. All’improvviso, un uomo giallo vestito munito di fucile, Desmond, esce bruscamente dalla porta e chiede a Daniel chi lui sia e che cosa diavolo stia succedendo: l’uomo chiede anche a Daniel se lui sia il suo rimpiazzo. Daniel non risponde alle domande di Desmond ma frettolosamente si appresta a spiegare a Desmond che ha bisogno che lui faccia una cosa: per lui, infatti, le regole non valgono, lui è speciale, e per questo Daniel gli deve affidare un compito. Mentre il suono dello spostamento temporale comincia a farsi sentire Daniel dice a Desmond che se mai l’elicottero riuscirà a lasciare l’isola e lui riuscirà a tornare al mondo reale allora dovrà andare all’Università di Oxford perché quello è l’unico modo per salvare tutte le persone che saranno rimaste sull’Isola dopo la sua partenza con l’elicottero. Una volta là Daniel spiega a Desmond che lui dovrà cercare sua madre. Desmond, mentre il fisico parla, sembra irritarsi parecchio e non riesce a capire a fondo quello che l’altro gli sta dicendo ed osserva il cielo farsi sempre più bianco. Un istante prima che Daniel riesca a dirgli il nome di sua madre la luce acceca i due uomini e Daniel svanisce nel nulla. Flashforward Nella saletta posteriore dell'edificio di onoranze funebri Jack fissa rattristato la cassa da morto ed il volto esanime di Jeremy Bentham, alias John Locke, un uomo con cui in passato aveva vissuto numerose vicende drammatiche. La disperazione del dottore è ormai giunta al culmine, le droghe che assume hanno dato prova del loro devastante potere ed il viso di Jack è tutt'altro che riposato. Ben irrompe nella sale portando con sé un lettino rigido che poi apre. Ben chiede a Jack perché non abbia già chiuso la bara: il loro furgone è appena fuori dall'entrata e, dopo aver recuperato John, devono affrettarsi a recuperare tutti i 6 della Oceanic per riportarli sull’Isola. Jack dice che sono anni che non ha rapporti con i suoi compagni e si chiede disperatamente perché tutto quello che è successo sia accaduto ed in che modo tutti loro siano arrivati ad un punto così cruciale di quella storia. La risposta di Ben è molto semplice: tutto è accaduto perché lui ed i suoi compagni se ne sono andati dall’Isola. Jack pare sconcertato da quell’affermazione, ma Ben scioglie la tensione esclamando che è tempo di dare inizio alla loro missione di recupero e chiudendo bruscamente la bara. Più tardi i due sono in un albergo: Jack si sta rasando. Jack chiede a Ben quando sia stata l'ultima volta in cui lui ha visto Locke. Ben risponde tristemente che l'ultima volta che lui e John si sono visti è stato tre anni prima, nel cuore della Stazione Orchidea, un attimo prima che lui lasciasse l’isola e John prendesse il comando degli Altri. Jack pare ancor più rattristato. Ben gli si avvicina e chiede cosa gli abbia riferito John quando è venuto a trovarlo: deve essere stato qualcosa di veramente grave perché lo ha ridotto in quello stato penoso. Jack ribatte che Locke gli disse che se tutti loro non fossero tornati sull’Isola, tutti i loro compagni rimasti là sarebbero morti. Ben chiede a Jack se Locke gli abbia detto che cosa sia successo dopo lo spostamento dell'Isola; Jack risponde negativamente. Ben sottolinea che forse nessuno di loro lo scoprirà mai. fa visita a Kate]] Il mattino seguente Kate ed il piccolo Aaron stanno per fare colazione. Improvvisamente qualcuno suona alla porta di casa. Kate va ad aprire e si trova davanti due agenti di uno studio legale: uno dei due uomini, che si presenta come Dan Norton, chiede alla donna se possono rubarle qualche minuto per prelevare un campione di sangue da lei e dal suo presunto figlio piccolo per determinare il loro grado di parentela. L’uomo mostra un ordine del tribunale che lo autorizza a prelevare un campione del loro sangue. Kate, interdetta, chiede all’uomo chi sia il suo cliente ma Norton ribatte che quella è un'informazione riservata: se lei non collaborerà, lui ed il suo socio dovranno tornare con lo sceriffo. Kate è però irremovibile e chiude loro la porta in faccia. Kate sale quindi di corsa al piano superiore della casa, fa rapidamente una valigia, prende dei soldi ed una pistola. Aaron spunta sulla porta e le chiede dove stiano andando: Kate risponde che stanno andando in vacanza. Poi prende in braccio Aaron, afferra le chiavi dall’auto e lascia la casa. chiede a Sun quale interesse loro due hanno in comune]] Sun si trova all'aeroporto di Londra e sta per far ritorno a Los Angeles: non appena la hostess al bancone dei biglietti vede il passaporto della donna, però, le chiede se può attendere un attimo e la fa scortare in una sala d’aspetto. Quando la guardia che l’ha accompagnata chiude Sun a chiave dentro la stanza la donna comincia a chiamare aiuto ed a battere i pugni contro la porta. Improvvisamente Charles Widmore entra nella stanza da un’altra porta e spiega a Sun di essere stato lui ad aver ordinato che lei venisse chiusa in quella stanza. L'uomo spiega a Sun che l'ha portata in quel luogo perché lei non gli ha dimostrato rispetto ed ha osato avvicinarlo in pieno giorno e davanti agli occhi dei suoi compagni d'affari. Widmore chiede a Sun quale sia l'interesse che loro due hanno in comune e che la donna aveva menzionato durante il loro precedente incontro. Sun risponde che è interesse di entrambi uccidere Benjamin Linus. Nel frattempo Ben sta guarda la televisione nella camera dell'albergo. Jack è pronto per uscire ed andare a prelevare Hurley ma una notizia del telegiornale attira l’attenzione dei due uomini: Hurley è sospettato dell’omicidio di un uomo. L’omicidio è avvenuto quella stessa notte proprio di fronte alla clinica dove il ragazzo era stato rinchiuso negli ultimi tre anni e Hurley è fuggito senza lasciare traccia. Ben constata che a causa di quell’imprevisto ci sarà un piccolo cambiamento di programma. sia un assassino]] Hurley e Sayid, intanto, sono in macchina assieme e, dopo aver preso qualcosa da mangiare in fast-food, si dirigono verso il motel dove abita Sayid. I due salgono al piano superiore del motel e Sayid spiega a Hurley che l'uomo che lui ha ucciso fuori dall'istituto psichiatrico era armato e stava spiando Hugo da qualche giorno. Mentre i due si avvicinano alla porta d'ingresso dell’appartamento di Sayid questi dice a Hurley che negli ultimi tre anni ha lavorato per Ben e lo ammonisce dicendogli che, se mai incontrerà di nuovo Ben e se l’uomo dovesse chiedergli di fare qualcosa, lui dovrà fare l'esatto contrario. Giunti di fronte alla porta dell’appartamenti di Sayid questi nota che la porta della sua casa è stata scassinata: aprendo di colpo la porta, infatti, un uomo salta addosso a Sayid, aggredendolo. Sayid ha però la meglio sull’aggressore e lo scaglia giù dalla balconata. Entrando in casa Sayid viene aggredito da un secondo uomo: dopo una lunga colluttazione l’aggressore riesce a sparare un proiettile soporifero nel braccio di Sayid ma viene spinto contro la lavastoviglie aperta rimanendo infilzato su dei coltelli. Sulla balconata, intanto, Hurley raccoglie la pistola del primo aggressore e viene prontamente fotografato da alcuni passanti che erano sopraggiunti quando l’uomo si era schiantato al suolo. Hurley, spaventato, entra in casa e trova Sayid ormai quasi privo di coscienza: con le ultime forse che gli restano Sayid chiede a Hurley di condurlo in auto. Hurley, affermando che credeva di essere in un posto sicuro, aggiunge che non avrebbero mai dovuto lasciare l'Isola. e Penelope salpano per Oxford]] Desmond si sveglia di soprassalto nel letto che condivide con Penelope: l’uomo è tutto sudato e spaventato. Penelope lo tranquillizza e gli dice si deve essersi trattato di un incubo. Desmond ribatte che non si è trattato di un sogno e che gli è appena tornato in mente un ricordo del suo passato. L'uomo sale quindi di corsa sul ponte della barca e comincia a sollevare freneticamente l'ancora dal fondale marino. Penelope lo segue e gli chiede insistentemente cosa stia succedendo e verso dove loro siano diretti. Desmond risponde senza esitazione: Oxford. Curiosità Generale tornano a casa.]] * La scena all'inizio dell'episodio che comprende una vista dall'alto dell'aereo della Guardia Costiera statunitense che porta i 6 della Oceanic ad incontrarsi con i loro famigliari non era stata trasmessa durante la puntata "Casa dolce casa, prima parte". * Una testa aliena verde di ceramica è visibile sotto uno stereo mentre Pierre Chang si reca alla stanza di ricreazione per la registrazione del film d'orientamento della stazione Freccia. * Il gruppo di tecnici che registra il filmato d'orientamento è composta da Fern, Keyler il regista e Rob. Vengono interrotti da Eric, un operaio, e successivamente Pierre Chang incontra Tony, un'altro operaio e Daniel Faraday. * Nella scena finale Penelope e Desmond indossano le fedi nuziali, suggerendo che siano sposati. * La domanda di Locke sulla bussola potrebbe essere un riferimento alla bussola presente nel videogioco Lost: Via Domus. * Quando Desmond e Daniel stanno parlando ed il flash sta per spostare nuovamente l'isola, Desmond sembra notare il rumore ed il cielo che si schiarisce prima dello spostamento. Nessuno tra i non sopravvissuti in questo episodio come Richard Alpert ed Ethan Rom sembra invece notare questi effetti. * La scena d'apertura dell'episodio viene mostrata da una prospettiva diversa nell'episodio "Costanti e variabili". * La scena di Richard in cui cura la ferita di Locke viene mostrata da una prospettiva diversa nell'episodio "Il nuovo leader". * L'orologio nella sala di sicurezza dell'aeroporto riporta le 21:22, che è la data dell'incidente del volo Oceanic 815 - 9/22. Note di produzione * Daniel Dae Kim è accreditato come attore regolare nel cast in questo episodio nonostante Jin non appaia durante la puntata. * è il primo episodio che mostra Pierre Chang al di fuori di un filmato di orientamento delle stazioni Dharma. * Nella versione italiana, precedentemente l'episodio era intitolato Perché ve ne siete andati. Prima della messa in onda venne rinominato in L'assenza e il vuoto. * Neil Frogurt fa la sua prima apparizione nella serie dopo essere stato menzionato in precedenza nell'episodio "S.O.S." ed essere protagonista nel mobisode di Lost: Missing Pieces "The Adventures of Hurley and Frogurt". Errori *La sveglia all'inizio dell'episodio non suona veramente; è visibile a sinistra che indica le 12:00. *Quando Chang filma il video d'orientamento della stazione Freccia, indossa un camice da laboratorio con il logo della stazione Cigno. Questo è incoerente con gli altri video, in cui indossa un camice da laboratorio con il logo della stazione per la quale sta girando il video. *Quando Locke è testimone dell'incidente del Beechcraft, il paesaggio dell'isola dietro di lui è molto più ampio di qualsiasi cosa confermata dalle mappe di Danielle, dai dialoghi dei sopravvissuti sulle distanze tra le isole o dalle conoscenze del progetto DHARMA. *Sullo Zodiac, Steve Jenkins ed un altro personaggio secondario senza nome interpretato da Steve Tanizaki erano visibili immediatamente prima che l'isola si trasferisse nell'episodio "Casa dolce casa, seconda e terza parte", ma quando il cielo torna normale in questo episodio, sia Steve che l'altro personaggio sono assenti. Inoltre, sembrano essere stati sostituiti da Neil Frogurt, che non è stato visto sulla zattera nella puntata "Casa dolce casa, seconda e terza parte". * Quando l'isola si sposta, Locke si copre col braccio sinistro; ma quando finiscono i flash si copre con il braccio destro alzato. * Il passaporto di Sun è incorretto: ** Adobe Photoshop in Windows XP è usato come software di scanner. ** L'icona della connessione network in basso a destra nello schermo del computer mostra che il computer non è collegato né alla rete WLAN né alla rete LAN. ** SKA non è un valido codice ISO; dovrebbe essere KOR. ** Il suo compleanno viene segnato come il 4 aprile 1972. ** La sua nazionalità viene segnata come Giappone. ** La scadenza del passaporto viene segnata per il 31 maggio 2006, ma la parte leggibile indica 2011. ** L'ora del computer non è la stessa che si vede qualche minuto più tardi su un orologio a muro. ** Il passaporto fu pubblicato nel 2001; è estremamente improbabile che Sun abbia tenuto il suo passaporto con sé per tutto il tempo in cui è rimasta sull'Isola. * Quando un testimone fa una foto ad Hurley con la pistola, l'uomo che Sayid spinge oltre la ringhiera è posizionato in modo diverso. * Desmond apre la porta della stazione Cigno per rispondere al bussare di Daniel indossando la tuta HAZMAT. Tuttavia, Kelvin non lo ha mai lasciato fuori dalla botola. Desmond seppe di non dover indossare nulla quando seguì Kelvin nell'episodio "Si vive insieme, si muore soli." * Lo strappo nella tuta HAZMAT di Desmond è ora sulla gamba sinistra, a differenza di quando era sulla gamba destra di Kelvin nell'episodio "Si vive insieme, si muore soli". * Durante la scena finale Desmond sta abbassando l'ancora nell'acqua invece di sollevarla. * Nel filmato dei membri della famiglia in attesa nell'episodio "Casa dolce casa, prima parte", i membri della famiglia erano mostrati riuniti sul retro del C-130; nella lunga inquadratura di questo episodio, erano allineati lungo il lato della fusoliera. Temi ricorrenti * Le persone sull'isola viaggiano nel tempo. * All'inizio dell'episodio la sveglia è attivata alle ore 8:15. * L'operaio sotto la Stazione Orchidea esprime le sue perplessità riguardo i viaggi nel tempo proprio ad un viaggiatore del tempo (Daniel). * Qualcuno è sospettoso riguardo la parentela di Aaron. * Juliet dice a Daniel che la stazione freccia è a 15 minuti a piedi. * Desmond incontra Daniel una seconda volta prima del suo arrivo sull'isola. * Quando Sun è all'aeroporto l'annunciatrice annuncia il volo 23 per Parigi al Gate 15. * Daniel mente per parlare da solo con Desmond. * I filmati di orientamento Dharma sono stati girati in un set con costumi e scenografie in modo da mostrare Pierre Chang nel suo ufficio. * Dopo che l'isola si muove nel tempo piove. * Dei cani abbaiano quando Sayid e Hurley si recano al rifugio sicuro. * Desmond si ricorda della sua memoria nascosta sotto forma di sogno . * Sun è rinchiusa in una stanza dell'aeroporto. (Prigionia) * Locke si ritrova nuovamente isolato da tutti quelli che conosce, escluso Richard. * Secondo quello che gli dice Richard, per poter salvare tutti, Locke deve morire. * Il nome dello studio di avvocati che tenta di prendere campioni di sangue da Aaron per determinarne la maternità è Agostini and Norton. L'anagramma dello studio è Aaron isn't, don't go in, ovvero Non è Aaron, stai lontano. * Pierre Chang afferma che il progetto DHARMA ha in programma di sfruttare l'energia dell'isola per manipolare il tempo. (Elettromagnetismo) Riferimenti culturali * Shotgun Willie: Pierre Chang inserisce questa canzone del 1973 di Willie Nelson tratta dall'album omonimo. * Adolf Hitler: Uno dei muratori del progetto DHARMA propone di usare gli effetti del tempo della stazione Orchidea per uccidere Hitler. Adolf Hitler fu il capo del partito nazista tedesco. Fu cancelliere della Germania dal 1933 al 1945. * Canto di Natale: nella versione originale Sawyer si definisce Fantasma del Natale futuro, in riferimento ad uno degli spiriti che visita Ebenezer Scrooge in questo libro di Charles Dickens. Pubblicato nel 1843, è considerato da alcuni come la prima rappresentazione del viaggio nel tempo in un romanzo. * Ginger Grant: nella versione originale Sawyer chiama Charlotte Ginger dopo aver schiaffeggiato Daniel Faraday. Ginger è un riferimento a questo personaggio dai capelli rossi di L'isola di Gilligan, una serie tv degli Stati Uniti andata in onda dal 1964 al 1967 su un gruppo di persone che si sono arenate su un'isola tropicale. Il personaggio aveva un po' di attitudine (come Charlotte) e frequentava un professore intelligente (come Faraday). * Dilbert: nella versione originale Sawyer chiama Daniel Faraday Dilbert quando egli cerca di convincerlo della futilità del suo piano di entrare nella stazione Cigno attraverso la porta di servizio per rifornirsi di provviste. Dilbert è il personaggio principale di un fumetto statunitense scritto e disegnato da Scott Adams che, come Faraday, è vestito con una camicia bianca ed una cravatta nera. * Futurama: il disco di Pierre Chang inizia a saltare e più tardi Daniel usa la metafora di un disco che salta per spiegare ciò che sta accadendo sull'isola. Nell'episodio Time Keeps on Slipping di questa sitcom animata di fantascienza, il professor Farnsworth dà la stessa analogia per un evento simile. Entrambi gli uomini sono scienziati che sono considerati pazzi. * Danny Boy: mentre domanda perché Faraday sappia così tanto su tutto ciò che sta succedendo, nella versione originale Sawyer chiama Faraday Danny Boy, in riferimento a questa ballata irlandese. Questa canzone è spesso cantata durante i funerali ed è considerata una canzone irlandese non ufficiale. Nell'episodio "Tre minuti", Sawyer ha avuto una breve conversazione con Jack sul prendere la bevanda irlandese dopo che qualcuno è morto, anche se nessuno dei due è irlandese. Tecniche di narrazione * L'episodio inizia con un salto temporale notevole, che in seguito è usato da Daniel come metafora per dimostrare come l'isola si muova nel tempo. * L'inizio dell'episodio è simile all'inizio della seconda e terza stagione. In tutti questi episodi ci viene presentata una persona sconosciuta che inizialmente non siamo in grado di riconoscere. La persona poi accende della musica e inizia a fare alcune attività quotidiane. Inoltre, tutti gli inizi della stagione iniziano lentamente e tranquillamente, ma ad un certo punto sono interrotti da qualcosa di caotico, come Jack che corre sul luogo dell'incidente nella prima stagione, la botola che viene fatta esplodere nella seconda stagione, il Volo 815 che si schianta nella terza stagione ed Hurley che si schianta contro il banco della frutta nella quarta stagione. * Faraday insiste sul fatto su come non riescano a fermare i flash temporali, e Sawyer gli chiede chi potrebbe farlo; Faraday non risponde, ma la scena immediatamente si sposta su Locke. Locke in seguito arresta i flash temporali ruotando la ruota bloccata nell'episodio "LaFleur". * La caduta di Locke dall'albero e l'atterraggio sulla schiena sono paralleli alla sua caduta dalla finestra dell'hotel. Si blocca inizialmente per paura di essere di nuovo paralizzato. Questo era anche lo stesso luogo in cui perse parzialmente l'uso delle gambe, dopo aver trovato l'aereo per la prima volta. * Quando Locke viene separato dagli Altri, viene lasciato nella giungla con un coltello ed il suo ingegno; letteralmente la situazione che desiderava nell'episodio "La caccia". * Aaron guarda un cartone animato con diversi veicoli che corrono freneticamente, preannunciando la fuga repentina di Kate dopo essere stata spinta dall'avvocato Dan Norton. * Il caporeparto ha espresso incredulità all'idea del viaggio nel tempo per Daniel, che è d'accordo, coprendo il fatto che in realtà è un viaggiatore del tempo. * Dopo aver provato a sistemarsi, Kate diventa di nuovo una fuggiasca. * Daniel si muove nel tempo nell'esatto momento in cui sta per pronunciare il nome di sua madre, che Desmond incontrerà all'Università di Oxford. Come tale, il suo nome non viene mai rivelato. * Richard dice: "Ciò che viene in giro va in giro", in riferimento al fatto che Ethan spara a Locke. È stato Ethan ad essere ucciso dai sopravvissuti. * Richard cura Locke dalla ferita d'arma da fuoco, dicendogli che sta morendo dissanguato, salvando la sua vita. Poco dopo, Richard dice a Locke che lui deve morire. * Pierre Chang dice "Dio ci aiuti tutti" ad uno dei caporeparto del progetto DHARMA nella stazione Orchidea. * Alla stazione Cigno, Sawyer dice a Desmond due volte di aprire la porta. * Desmond alla stazione Cigno chiede a Faraday: "Sei tu?" * Daniel dice a Desmond che è speciale. * Il disco di Pierre inizia a saltare mentre il cantante canta la frase can't make a record if you. Analisi della storia * Sayid uccide due uomini al rifugio. * Juliet e Sawyer sono i nuovi leader dei sopravvissuti. * Locke si suppone essere il nuovo leader degli altri. * Anche se Sayid lavora per Ben, avverte Hugo di fare l'esatto opposto di quello che Ben gli avesse chiesto. * Daniel, Charlotte, Miles, Sawyer e Juliet si recano alla stazione Cigno. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Pierre Chang sta registrando il filmato d'orientamento della stazione Freccia. (Tutti odiano Hugo) (Gli altri 48 giorni) * Quando Locke spiega a Richard che Ethan gli ha sparato, lui gli risponde "Chi la fa l'aspetti", riferendosi al fatto che Charlie aveva ucciso Ethan. (Ritorno) * Viene mostrato il Beechcraft precipitare sull'isola. (Deus Ex Machina) (Il Salmo 23) * Sawyer ricorda l'esplosione della stazione Cigno. (Si vive insieme, si muore soli) * Sayid racconta ad Hurley che lui lavorava per Ben. (L'economista) (Cambio delle regole) * Daniel segue la sua nota (se qualcosa dovesse andare storto, Desmond sarà la mia costante) e stabilisce con lui un contatto. (La costante) * Il naso di Charlotte inizia a sanguinare. (La Costante) * Daniel dice a Desmond di tornare dove si erano incontrati. (La costante) * Juliet chiede a Sawyer il motivo per cui lui sia saltato dall'elicottero. (Casa dolce casa, seconda e terza parte) * Charles Widmore fa riferimento al suo ultimo incontro con Sun. (Casa dolce casa, seconda e terza parte) Allusioni ad altri episodi * Locke arrampicandosi sulla parete di roccia per raggiungere il Beechcraft appena precipitato ricorda la scalata di Boone ed Eko sulla stessa. (Deus Ex Machina) (Il Salmo 23) * L'episodio inizia con Pierre Chang che inserisce un disco. (Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede) (Storia di due città) * La sveglia di Chang ricorda il timer nella stazione Cigno. (Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede) * Chang e Daniel affermano che le regole sul viaggio del tempo non possono essere infrante. (Déjà vu) (Cambio delle regole) * Pierre Chang raggiunge la stazione Orchidea su un furgoncino Dharma simile a quello in cui Ben uccise suo padre. (Tricia Tanaka è morta) * Dopo che Ethan gli ha sparato la posizione di Locke quando cade ricorda la sua caduta dall'ottavo piano per mano di Anthony Cooper. (L'uomo di Tallahassee) * Una fotografia di Jack con Aaron è visibile nella casa di Kate. (Intervento imprevisto) * Ben dice a Jack che stanno succedendo cose brutte perché se ne andato. (Casa dolce casa, seconda e terza parte) * I lavoratori della stazione Orchidea vengono mostrati nella camera della ruota. (Casa dolce casa, seconda e terza parte) Domande senza risposta *Chi ha costruito la ruota ghiacciata? *Perché Daniel dice che le regole del tempo non valgono per Desmond? Categoria:Episodi della quinta stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a personaggi vari